


If I Cannot Move Heaven, I Will Raise Hell

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: "what the fuck???? wha the FUCK???", Emperor Hux, M/M, also kylo killed rey at some point and in my "reys family" theory she is a solo, anakin and padme are force ghosts and kylo is all like, like waaaaay down, shes literally kylo's shitty little sister, then shit goes down, there's a wellspring involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon, Hux will be seated upon his throne, with Ren, his faithful Knight, his most beloved at his side, at it should be, but. Ren had loved him once, and may still love him, had been kind, and may still be gentle, but Ren had a vision for the galaxy (peace and order, something like that), and as he looks upon Hux now, as he knows him as he does, he can only find him unworthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Cannot Move Heaven, I Will Raise Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Native](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Native/gifts).



> Written for the May Kylux Fic Exchange for Native! I hope you enjoy this trainwreck! It's honestly 5.8k of terrible, terrible Kylo angst and confusion+ some good ol' porn. 
> 
> Also, [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLW8QZpVyprh5Bvykn3td2xxYi6sc37dot) is a 10 song playlist to accompany this mess!

 

“This is your end, Snoke. You’re done for, I’m finished here, and you’ll crumble without me!” Kylo can see Hux watching him from his corner, the corner in which Snoke had ordered Hux to be thrown after being beaten bloody. The Knight of Ren holds his ignited lightsaber with a white-knuckled grip, and looks Snoke in the eyes.

 

Snoke holds Ren’s gaze. “You won’t hurt me, boy, you’re too weak. Too loyal. You don’t have the courage to kill your master.”

 

“You’re so right.” Kylo powers down his saber, much to Hux’s dismay, and takes a step towards his master.

 

But in one quick motion, he twists his arm and ignites his saber once more, catching his master by surprise, and cuts Snoke cleanly in half, from his shoulder diagonally to his torso.

 

*       *       *       *

 

Kylo shoots up from his place on the floor, sweating and panting, a scream lodged in his throat but quelled before it could be heard.

 

“About time you woke up. It’s getting late, you’re missing out on your duties.” Kylo glances over to his charge, who stares right back. Kylo notes the dark circles under his Emperor’s eyes, and the half empty liquor bottle beside him. Huh holds a data pad, no doubt ruthlessly sorting through complaints and other requests that he’s been sent. In that instance Kylo is glad that Hux doesn’t mention his abrupt awakening.

 

With a deep breath and a lot of hesitation, Kylo slips out of bed and moves to the ‘fresher. His dark hair is plastered to his sweaty skin, and his pupils are blown wide open. Kylo places his fingertips to the bridge of his nose, and drags them horizontally along his eye sockets, pressing his palms to his cheeks, before tracing his jawline and bisecting the middle of his face to where he began, finishing with running his fingers over his eyebrows. He drags his hands through his knotty hair.

 

All the beads of sweat off his face and his hair much less a knot of tangles and more of a set of sticky waves, Kylo undresses swiftly and turns the shower on to near-scalding heat. The steam quickly fills the ‘fresher. Kylo’s hands twitch as he stands under the water.

 

He knows he needs to do something about his nightmares. Find something to help. Maybe go on leave and do some research on a far away planet, where he’ll be as anonymous as possible. Just find a goddamn solution for his stupid nightmares.

 

Kylo and Hux destroyed Snoke years ago, and Hux was one of the best Emperor’s. He rules fiercely and with an iron fist, but no one can complain that their life is worst for it, because it isn’t. Everyone in the Empire lives comfortably.

 

But Hux is getting cocky. Kylo knows he is, and there’s nothing he can do to make Hux more vigilant. Perhaps vigilant isn’t the right word, because Hux is damn good at his job, and knows what he’s doing. But Kylo is sure that something is going to happen. The Force whispers to him of far-off danger, something big and bad and inevitable.

 

Kylo is knocked out of his thoughts by the water turning ice cold, signaling the end of the bathing cycle.

 

He huffs and gets out to dry off. He wraps a towel around his waist before trudging out into the main room. He feels Hux’s eyes on him as he walks to the wardrobe but doesn’t acknowledge the gaze in any way other than a small smirk.

 

“Don’t forget, we have a banquet with the politicians of planets that wish to join the Empire. You must look presentable.” Kylo glances back at Hux impassively before closing some of his… nicer clothing. Nicer meaning more of a subtle mimicry of traditional Jedi robes, but Hux doesn’t need to know that. The tunics are slightly longer, looser, and the robe is more in the style of what he wore during his time on Starkiller.

 

Kylo peels away the towel, before putting on his tunics and pants. “When are we leaving?” Kylo receives no reply. He turns, with a scowl on his face, and sees Hux with his eyes closed. “Oh, for fuck’s sake, you’re kidding me.”

 

With an indignant whine, Kylo shakes his companion awake. “We have a banquet, remember? If you didn’t stay up all fucking night on your stupid data pad you wouldn’t fall asleep at times like this.”

 

Huh waves his consort off before getting up and stretching. Millicent brushes his leg, and he bends down to scratch behind her ear, before regarding Kylo again. “Just get dressed,” he stalks away into his office, leaving Kylo to tie his tabards and wait for Hux to call him out when they leave.

 

*       *       *       *

 

Hux walks around the Hall, having polite conversations with those in attendance. Kylo shadows him with his lightsaber in full view of those who look at him. The Knight is stony faced and watches his surroundings diligently, if with some apprehension.

 

The evening passes slowly for Kylo, his disinterest in politics making it almost unbearable. His only amusement is wrought by rifling through people’s brains for his Emperor, an ploy to garner secrets and opinions. Hux largely ignores Kylo with exceptions for telling him to do little things, or go through particular peoples heads.

 

“Knight.” Kylo turns his head towards the person who addressed him. He sees a beautiful woman with flowers in her hair and a simple yet elegant dress on. He would have thought her one of the politicians if she weren’t blue and glowing, and if she didn’t look exactly like the holos of his grandmother that his mother had acquired somehow. His blank expression wavers for a moment in surprise and a vague feeling of terror, before becoming smooth and hard again.

 

Grandmother. Kylo replies to her through the Force, to avoid drawing attention to himself. He casts a net out with the Force to keep an eye on things around his Emperor while his attention is directed towards Padmé.

 

Her eyes are sad as she looks at him. “This isn’t what you want, is it, dearheart? This brutal acquisition tactic your Emperor has?”

 

Kylo’s posture slumps slightly. He closes his eyes for a moment, because his grandmother is right. This isn’t what he wants, he just wants peace and order and safety.

 

“You and I are very similar in that respect, Ben.” his heart skips a beat as he hears his birth name. “When Anakin was as he was…I didn’t want him to do the things he did, not for me, not for any reason. I just wanted us to raise our family. I wanted what was best for my children, and I suppose Anakin just wanted what he thought was best for me.

 

“When Obi-Wan told me of the Temple, I didn’t believe him. Because not my Ani, never my Ani. But when Obi-Wan and I arrived at Mustafar,” she pauses for a moment and takes a deep breath before starting again. “When we got to that awful place, it was obvious how little both Obi-Wan and I had been paying attention to Anakin’s deterioration.”

 

Kylo glances at Padmé. He understands, now, what his mother said about her being kind but sad. I’m sorry.

 

“Don’t you dare apologize, it was so long ago. But yes, don’t make the same mistakes I did by disregarding changes in your companion. I want you both to live.” Padmé reaches up touch his face with her palm, but all he feels in the tingle of energy before he watches her fade out of his view.

 

A Force Ghost. Kylo’s mind runs through the whole conversation for the rest of the night.

 

*       *       *       *

 

The morning is when Kylo is really struck with what Padmé had said to him. I want you both to live, she had said. Kylo chokes on a sob as he thinks of that. He doesn’t deserve it, he thinks, with everything that he’s done.

 

He doesn’t deserve to have his grandmother talking to him.

 

*       *       *       *

 

A few months pass before the chain of events begin.

 

“Hux, are you sure this is a mission I need to be part of?” Kylo whines as Hux massages his temples. “Send someone else, c’mon! I just got back from another mission two days ago, am I really important to this thing?” or do you just want to get rid of me again, he thinks.

 

Hux shoots him a glare that could kill a man. Kylo shrugs it off. “Just, for fuck’s sake, Ren. I need you to go there and sweep the planet for rebels, though I doubt there are any.” Hux smiles coldly, impressed with his disbanding of the Resistance. Kylo’s stomach churns sickeningly as he sits through the mission briefing.

 

*       *       *       *

 

When he steps out of the shuttle, Kylo immediately scowls. He can feel life forms on the planet, at least a few hundred, and they’re near-by.

 

He then feels the tell-tale tingle of a Force-Ghost approaching. Kylo turns, but instead of seeing his grandmother like he expects, he sees a man a few years younger than himself. If Kylo had to guess, he would say that the man is probably around 25.

 

He blinks at the Ghost for a moment, before his breath catches in his throat. He recognizes the scar over his eye, the Skywalker slouch.

 

“Grandfather,” he startles when Anakin laughs. Kylo nervously tugs at a lock of hair until his grandfather looks at him again.

 

Anakin is a bit shorter than Kylo, but not by much. “Don’t call me that,” Kylo narrows his eyes at the man in front of him. “What? It makes me feel old.”

 

Ren continues to stare at Anakin.

 

“I… can see what Padmé meant by the heavy gaze. Alright. Now that you’re away from that guy you decided to stick with- hey, why did you choose a guy like that? Anyway, now that you’re down here, I want to show you what you’re missing out on by being up with that Hux guy.” Kylo watches as Anakin clenches his fists, before become totally solid. “Wizard trick, huh? Wellsprings are great for that trick.”

 

After just standing there for a minutes, Anakin releases a frustrated groan, and prods at Kylo’s back with his bionic hand to get him moving. “If this is how Obi-Wan felt with me, I’m honestly regretting being such a pain in the ass.”

 

Anakin talks as they walk. He tells Kylo stories of he and Obi-Wan’s missions, of the times that he used Jedi Business as an excuse to get out of things, he tells Kylo about Naboo and Alderaan before the first Empire. When he speaks of Alderaan, he looks sadder, heavier. He speaks of his regret, the regret that he couldn’t get through to Vader.

 

Anakin explains how Vader was the shattered, fragmented remains of himself.

 

“You idolized a broken man, Ben.” Kylo doesn’t even bat an eyelid at the name anymore, as opposed to when Padmé had first begun dressing him by that name. It feels comforting, almost, after being simply ‘Kylo’ or ‘Ren’ or ‘Knight’ for the past decade.

 

“Here we are,” Anakin chirps as the reach the crest of the hill, and closest to all of the Force signatures that Kylo had felt earlier.

 

He looks out and gasps. He sees children running around, women chatting on blankets, men laughing. People of all different species mill around the giant settlement.

 

Kylo turns to his grandfather. “What is this? Who are these people?” he asks, before turning back to watch. “We… No one picked up this area on the sensors, before I came down here.”

 

With a grin, Anakin leans into Kylo’s personal space. “That’s because this place is protected. It’s a wellspring, Ben, and everyone here is Force sensitive. They’ve all weaved a giant set of shields around this place.” he grins wolfishly, and Kylo can tell that Anakin is totally enthralled by the community. “When your ship leaves this place, you’ll be the only one to remember it. The Keepers of this place are… very good friends.”

 

A few people finally look up to where Anakin and Kylo stand. Kylo feels his robes and mask pulled away by the Force, but they’re immediately replaced by clothes similar to what the other’s on the Wellspring are wearing.

 

“What the fuck?” he mutters.

 

With a disapproving gaze, Anakin nods to the children that are running up the hill to meet the two. “Wouldn’t want to scare the younglings with your clothing choices now would we, hmm?”

 

*       *       *       *

 

Kylo spends months going back and forth between that place and where his Emperor wants him to go, sitting with the younglings and his grandparents.

 

He wants this for the whole universe.

 

*       *       *       *

 

It’s late at night when Kylo turns to where Hux sits at his desk.

 

He opens his mouth to ask a question, but closes it after a moment.

 

“If you have something to say, just say it,” Hux tells him. Hux frowns at his work as a piece of hair falls in front of his eyes.

 

He’s grown it slightly longer, Kylo notices, and he sees the light shadow of stubble on his Emperor’s jaw. Ren slips out of bed quietly to stand behind Hux.

 

Kylo begins to braid and play with Hux’s hair. Hux lens into it slightly, like Millicent does when Kylo strokes her ears. He stills his hands. “If…” Kylo swallows. “If you found Force sensitive’s anywhere, what would you do to them?”

 

“Force sensitive’s?” Kylo taps Hux’s head twice in confirmation. “I would eradicate them, if they posed a threat. Why?” Hux asks the question suspiciously.

 

“Curiosity.” is Kylo’s only answer.

 

*       *       *       *

 

It’s late in the year when Kylo tells Padmé of his fears.

 

“I’m afraid that he’s unworthy.”

 

It would be treason, had anyone from he Empire heard him say so.

 

“Unworthy of what, dearheart?” she asks pleasantly. Kylo knows she trusts him. (He’s unworthy of her trust. He’s done so many bad things. All these things that he’s done, they make him unworthy, too.)

 

“Unworthy of being a good leader. Well, not leader, because he’s really fucking good at that,” he backtracks. “Unworthy of being leader of the whole galaxy. He’s… not empathetic. He’s ruthless. He’s not a cruel leader, but he’s not exactly nice.”

 

Her skirts are splayed out on the soft grass, and her expression is sad when she replies. “I know,”

 

One of the younglings tumbles over her clothes as she runs up to Padmé. All the younglings love Padmé, and Kylo suspects they’re starting to love him. Or rather, Ben. That’s how Anakin and Padmé introduced him to the community. And he certainly tries his best not to act the way he does when he’s at home.

 

“Everyone, this is Ben Solo, and he’s my best friend’s padawan’s sister’s son.” Anakin had laugh when he said that, but Kylo was just confused as to why he didn’t just say ‘grandson’.

 

The little girl, Sa’um Va he thinks is her name, startles him by jumping into his lap. “Hi, Ben!” she giggles.

 

Kylo can’t help but smile at her.

 

He also can’t help but wish that all children had a chance to feel happiness like Sa’um Va does.

 

*       *       *       *

 

While he’s in the middle of practicing the lightsaber kata Anakin had been teaching him the week before, Kylo’s comm chimes obnoxiously. There’s a message from Hux, a notification telling him that he needs to go to the briefing room because there’s someone who wishes to see him.

 

He powers down his saber and attaches it to his belt. He moves sweaty hair from eyes as he leaves the training room, a scowl on his face.

 

The people he passes in the hall steer clear of him.

 

*       *       *       *

 

When Kylo enters the briefing room, his first thought is to stand by Hux before acknowledging the other person in the room.

 

But.

 

Before he can move to stand next to his Emperor, he’s tackled in a hug by small arms. He looks at the youngling clinging to him, her purple skin and dark hair, the simple yet comfortable clothes that she’s wearing.

 

“Suva?”

 

The little girl burrows in closer. Kylo looks up at Hux for a second, only to see that Hux is no longer there.

 

He picks Suva up and places her up on the table that stands in the room. “Do you want to get on my shoulders? I’ll carry you to my room and we’ll talk there after I get freshened up, alright?” Suva nods. Kylo turns his back to her, and she climbs onto his broad shoulders.

 

Kylo walks out of the room quickly, a scowl on his face again, and makes his way back to his and Hux’s quarters.  As he walks, he can feel anxiety and tension and fear radiating from Suva’s Force presence. Just knowing that someone or something made carefree and happy Suva scared brings enrages Kylo.

 

He carefully shields his rage from Suva. There’s no point in making her even more scared, Kylo knows. Stormtroopers and officers and politicians alike look at Kylo strangely as he walks past with a child on his shoulders. He scowls even more at them, and they turn away quickly.

 

*       *       *       *

 

As soon as Kylo gets Suva into his room, he walks over to the control pad for the door and sets it to Emergency only. The little girl is gazing around the room curiously when he turns back to her. He breathes out a frustrated sigh.

 

“I’m going to duck into the ‘fresher, but I’ll be back in a bit,” he trudges into the bathroom and shuts the heavy door.

 

*       *       *       *

 

By the time Kylo exits the ‘fresher, Suva has crawled up onto the bed and has fallen asleep. He grabs his lightsaber and slips out of the room silently. He stalks down the hallway, scowling like usual, but emanating rage.

 

He glares at people in the halls when they look at him.

 

With no hesitation, he pushes Hux’s office open, and begins to yell. “Why is she so fucking terrified? How the fuck did she get here? What fucking happened to make her have to come here?”

 

Huh regards him coolly. “We don’t know how she got here.” he states simply. Kylo’s chest heaves with barely contained anger. “One of the guards found her around the training area, looking confused and frightened. I cared very little until she started asking where Ben was.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“My question, to you, is how does she know you?”

 

“ _Fuck_.”

 

*       *       *       *

 

“So, what you’re telling me is that most of your personal missions, that often lasted weeks, were just you sitting on some gods awful planet with some awful children and your grandparents? Whom have been _long dead_ , might I add.” Hux looks at Kylo disbelievingly.

 

“It…sounds really stupid when you say it like that,” he huffs. “But, yeah, I guess that’s the whole situation condensed. But… fuck, something has happened to the Wellspring, if Suva is here.” Kylo feels fury welling up in his chest again. Hot, burning anger makes it’s way through his body.

 

Hux sighs exasperatedly. “Kylo. Calm down, emotions won’t help this…situation.”

 

“Shut up! Stop being so damn detached! For fuck’s sake, feel something sometimes!” Kylo’s chest rises and falls quickly.  “Have some fucking compassion! You’re like this with everyone, and it’s making your reign as emperor shitty.

 

People are terrified to contact here to sort out their problems! Why do you think there are so many civil wars that I need to sort out? You’re not worthy!”

 

“I’m not worthy?” Hux’s eyes are narrowed, and his thin shoulders are tensed. “Says you, the man who lost to a novice in a lightsaber duel. Says the man who is full of so much loathing that he self destructs when things get too hard for himself. You killed your father, your classmates, your sister. You’re one to talk about unworthiness. Stop being a child.” Hux doesn’t yell, he doesn’t get angry, he simply says the things that make Kylo ashamed.

 

Kylo’s shoulder cave inwards. He falls to the ground in a tangle of fabric and limbs. Hux watches him, from his work desk, with vague worry.

 

Kylo stands up abruptly, an angry glare directed at Hux. “Fuck you.” he spits, and barges out the door.

 

His anger, as abundant as it is, starts to dissipate as he moves towards his shuttle, changing into a desolate sadness and bottomless frustration. 

 

Whether that frustration is directed towards himself or Hux or just the galaxy, Kylo can’t tell.  

 

It’s not like it matters where any of the emotions are directed. Kylo just knows that he needs to get out, he needs to leave the palace, to go somewhere else. Some other desolate planet where he can release his emotions onto the planet he chooses.

 

No one is on the deck when Kylo gets there. He finds it a relief, the lack of people around. There’s no one to see his messy state, to watch him falling apart. He doesn’t know why he’s falling apart now. The things Hux said, horrible words that brought memories back, never usually make Kylo act so uncontrollably. Sure, they never stop hurting, though the edge had worn of years previous to Kylo’s current mental break.

 

“Stupid fucking hypocritical asshole.” Kylo tugs on his hair harshly.

 

His shuttle is in need of very little prep before he starts her up and leaves. He sets a course for some random planet and waits until the shuttle breaks atmosphere before he stumbles into his bunk. His anger starts welling up again, red hot and frantic and uncontrolled.

 

With no need to keep quiet or even resemble put together, Kylo screams. He screams as loud as he can, a sound from the bottom of his lungs, fuelled by fear and discontent and hate and anger.

 

Kylo starts dragging his nails down his arms, over and over again until they bleed. The dark liquid soaks into his thin shirt as angry tears track down his face.

* * * *

Kylo’s lightsaber casts harsh red light on his face when he ignites it. He swings it at the nearest object. He keeps swinging, mostly at nothing, but he keeps swinging in a chopped up medley of the Third and Sixth katas.

 

Kylo shoves his saber towards an imaginary opponent, releasing all his anger in jerky movements. 

 

He slashes at plants and at the air until he’s utterly exhausted, and then he keeps going. His arms get heavy, his muscles ache, his head spins.

 

Sweat is pouring off him by the time he just collapses onto the ground. His arms are covered in minuscule scratches from going through trees as well as a lot of the dried blood from earlier.

 

How long ago was earlier? Hours? Minutes? Seconds? Kylo doesn’t know. He doesn’t know anything. He doesn’t know how to control himself, how to treat the ones he loves with love.

 

He forgets everything but himself.

 

He left Suva, poor Suva who’s in an unfamiliar place alone. He left Hux. He left Luke. He left his mother. He left Rey. He left Chewbacca. He left behind Ben Solo when he killed all his crechemates.

 

He’s torn everything apart, and there’s nothing he can do to fix it.

 

* * * *

 

“Do you think…” Kylo swallows before continuing. “Do you think that I could start over again? Is there a way to, I don’t know, turn back time?”

 

He’s sitting in his bunk again. Anakin sits crosslegged on the floor in front of him, and Padmé sits on the bed next to him. Once again, like every time he talks with his grandparents, the thought of _I don’t deserve this_ passes through his head.

 

“Uh. Probably? I mean, you would most likely have to die first and pass through a bunch of veils to reach it but, yeah, there’s probably a way. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon would probably know.” Anakin thinks hard for a moment. Kylo glances down to his arms, still all scratched up. He refused Anakin’s healing and never bothered to do it himself.

 

“I would have to go back and ask Obi-Wan about it. Why?”

 

Kylo cliches his fists. “Because I want to fix all of this.”

 

* * * *

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“What was that?” Hux peers up at Kylo curiously.

 

Kylo groans. “I said, I’m sorry. For being an ass and for leaving and for abandoning everything. It was stupid and I shouldn’t have left but-”

 

He’s cut off as Hux walks around to grab his face, kissing him with- what? Passion? Frustration? Once again, Kylo doesn’t know something, but he doesn’t really mind as long as Hux keeps kissing like this. Hux pushes on Kylo's shoulders, a signal for Kylo to drop to his knees. He does, with no hesitation. There's a smear of blood from where Hux reopened Kylo's split lip.

 

“Have I ever told you how exquisite you look on your knees?” his Emperor remarks, watching Kylo lean into his hands, revelling in that small amount of contact. The man’s Adam’s apple bobbed in response to Hux's voice, his tongue flitting out to wet his lips and eyelashes fluttering thanks to Hux’s mere touch alone.

 

“You’ve told me a lot of things while I’ve been on my knees.” Kylo said on autopilot, his voice stuck between completely serious and riskily mischievous for a man on his knees. Who is he kidding, Hux could see the erection outlining his thin slacks from here. He wears nothing but baggy pants that hang low around his waist, a thin shirt and bandages wrapped around his arms to keep his still-present wounds from infection or irritation. Hux hums out a thoughtful note, and watching the hopefulness flash in Kylo’s eyes. Then he removes his hands and steps back.

 

“Stand.” He says softly, already unpinning his cloak (accents of wine red and a texture like silk, it wouldn’t be fit for anyone but a ruler) and throwing it to his desk. His dress overcoat lands on top of it next, and then the tailored, black uniform he rarely takes off. His clothing is slowly discarded until he's left in only his jodhpurs, boots, gloves, and a fitting black singlet. And, of course, his crown. The sleek, golden laurel wreath stands out against the vibrant orange of his hair, a reference to some culture long gone, not one even he could recall. 

 

Kylo does so, straightening up and watching his Emperor, waiting. Once Hux has finally removes his crown, Kylo shoots forward and kisses Hux again. Hux gasps, his hips rolling up to be met immediately with the powerful grind down he’d been craving since Kylo left. Hux gasps out a breathless  _‘yes’_ his hands shooting up to wrap around Kylo’s back, to dig his nails into Kylo's shoulders.

 

Kylo pulls back slightly, and Hux slowly pushes himself upright from where Kylo hand pushed him against the desk, soft pants continuing to leave his as he looks up at Kylo. Kylo looks horribly attractive, Hux thinks, his lower lip split and his hair tangled, nail marks scoring his upper arms and chest, blood oozing from some.

 

“I want you to strip for me, then ruin me.” Hux demands without hesitation, head nodding up slightly, somehow still looking imposing even though his hair is a mess and his breath is gasping. Kylo seems to waver on his feet, his face going redder than it already is and his dark eyes clouding with lust. He doesn’t go the direct route and reach for his pants, instead taking the time to unwrap his bandages and drop them to the ground, his wounds Force healed purely for the proceedings about to happen. Only then does he shed his loose pants, dragging the waistband over his hips tauntingly slowly, and then stepping out of them.

 

His briefs are plain and black, but give Hux a tantalising view of the outline of his thick cock, hard and tenting the material. Those went sliding over his hips too (Hux hears the audible hitch of breath when Kylo’s dick hits the cold air) to be dropped on the ground with the rest. Kylo steps towards Hux slowly, like a predator. Kylo advances so far that Hux is starting to bend over his desk. 

 

Kylo lifts Hux onto his desk before attaching his lips to Hux's pale neck. His hands inch down to Hux's pants, teasing at the hem, pulling lightly before sliding them down Hux's slim legs. 

 

He drags Hux's briefs down, too, before prodding at Hux's entrance. “Lube.” Hux gaps, watching half-heartedly as Kylo waved his hand and brought the bottle (normally not kept very far away anyway) through the air and straight to his hand. The perks of having a Force-user at his beck and call, he supposed. Hux begins to remove his singlet and gloves, but he must’ve taken too long because Kylo is already spreading lube onto his own fingers instead of waiting to watch Hux open himself up. Kylo’s fingers are bigger than his own, anyway. He watches Kylo’s face quietly as the knight snakes his hand down, index finger pressing near and around Hux’s entrance but never quite _in._

 

Hux, gripping Kylo’s shoulders, can’t resist shifting his hips to push against his fingers even though the man pulled away each time he did so. Eventually he learned to stay still, and practically whimpered when Kylo finally slid his first finger in to the knuckle. He moves slowly for Hux’s sake, gradually speeding up and reaching the point where he could push a second finger alongside the first. It feels like something of a stretch, but Hux knows from experience that this was nothing compared to Kylo’s cock.

 

Seriously, the man was a monster. He had both the length and girth to hit Hux where he really wanted it, and never failed to deliver. Hux hissed through his teeth when a third finger joined the other two, pumping in an out at a pace that made him twitch and gasp with anticipation.

 

“Kylo,” He grinds out, hips beginning to twitch. Kylo quickly gets the idea and pulls his fingers out, slicking his own dick up with what was left of the lube before guiding Hux to where he needed to be. Ever so slowly and holding his breath, Hux waits for Kylo to enter him to the hilt. It's an amazing feeling, like always. He takes a few seconds to adjust, and just to listen to the sound of both his and Kylo’s breathing echoing in the room, before moving a little bit to make some friction. Kylo sucks in a breath. 

 

The Force-adept is already falling apart infront him, slouched over Hux, muscles jumping as Hux’s nails drag over his back. It's obvious Kylo's trying so hard not to ram his cock up into his Emperor, especially when Hux is temptingly gyrating his hips like that. And yet, he was doing so well at staying still. Hux clutches a handful of long hair, tugging Kylo in for a fervent kiss as Kylo begins to moves his hips quickly.

 

Ren isn’t nearly as loud as Hux, but Hux had come to recognise that he shows his pleasure a different way. When he holds on tight to Hux's hips, buries his face into his neck, rocks with him and just _felt_. And when he really gets into it, oh gods it's amazing. His knight is finally beginning to respond with that little extra he’d been hoping for, his head lolled back and panting softly, hips rocking to meet Hux at the middle every time. Hux's exposed neck begs for Kylo’s lips, and Kylo delivers. Hux gasps as Kylo latches onto his neck again, licking and biting and bruising with expert skill.

 

"You... use your mouth too much." Hux gasps as Kylo hits his sweet spot.

 

“What are you going to do about it, Hux?” Ren taunts, standing up straighter now, his hands skimming across Hux’s stomach and causing lithe muscles to twitch beneath his touch. Hux’s upper lip curls, a vulgar insult on the very end of his tongue before a moan slips past his lips instead.

 

“That’s Emperor Hux to you.” He snaps after a particularly hard thrust into him, causing him to whimper loudly. “O-oh, fuck--" He throws his head back, moans of ecstasy filling the office as Kylo thrusts into him powerfully. 

 

Kylo knows that when Hux starts trembling like a leaf, he's about to hit his climax. Kylo is on the brink of his own orgasm, but he's holding back as best he can, wanting Hux to some first, though he doubts Hux would say no to a handjob or a blowjob to make him climax. One thrust harder than the rest and Hux’s gut is coiling tight, then he's yelling Ren's name and spilling onto the their stomachs, having not even needed to touch himself. 

 

Kylo releases into Hux a moment later, both of them moaning gutturally. Kylo pulls out and looks down at his gasping Emperor.

 

"Ruined enough?" he grins. Hux looks up at him and nods. _Good enough_ , he projects, too wrecked to even reply to Kylo verbally. 

 

* * * *

 

A few days later, Kylo makes his way to the briefing room after his comm chimes. His robes brush his legs as he walks, with Suva on his shoulders, who didn''t actually turn up at the palace because something bad had happened, but because she and some other younglings had been screwing around and had accidentally sent her to where Kylo was. 

 

"Hux. Officer." he nods to the officer as he walks in. "Are we nearing the system? I need to get Suva back to the Wellspring."

 

The officer shifts uncomfortably. "Yes, sir. We'll be in range within the next few minutes." Kylo nods again, and dismisses the officer. After he's left, Suva jumps down from Kylo's shoulders and looks at Hux. She had, over the course of the last few days, been very interested in Hux, even though she didn't really talk to him.

 

"You know," she begins, talking to Hux. "Ben talks about you a lot. Only good things, but he does talk about you a lot." Hux raises a careful eyebrow. 

 

Kylo stumbles over his words. "I do not!" 

 

"Yes he does." Suva stage whispers to Hux, who just nods, amused. 

 

"Time to get you home, Suva. Goodbye, Hux." Kylo sweeps Suva up, and marches towards the door. He send Hux a mental message before he leaves, though.

 

_I'm going to ruin you when I get back._


End file.
